


Just my luck

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eren Is a Little Shit, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Two Shot, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eh…Milk shouldn’t be that dark, right? I narrow my eyebrows and tilt the mug so that the liquid reflects the little light that was in the kitchen. Judging by the color, it could be red wine…who the fuck has their wine stored in cartons?</p><p>Levi apparently.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Or: Eren and Levi have a sleepover and in the middle of the night, Eren rummages through the fridge in hope of something cold to drink but doesn't find what he had hoped for. Vampire AU.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Just my luck

**Author's Note:**

> _“We had a sleepover and I woke up earlier than you so I wanted to grab something to eat and why the actual fuck is there so many blood packs in there” vampire au_ , prompt by versegm on tumblr

Eren’s PoV

I can’t breathe, there’s no fresh air making its way into my lungs, I’m suffocating, someone’s choking me, I-

wake up and realize Captain is lying on my lower face and throat. I sit up and support myself on my elbows, at what the cat is slowly sliding down my chest until he’s pressed against my stomach and cocked legs. While I’m panting a bit, he looks at me unimpressed, almost pissed that I dare to move him away from my pipes. After taking another deep breath, I fall back onto the pillow and stare at a sulky Captain as he stands up and walks to Levi’s bed, jumping onto it soundlessly and making himself comfortable on the raven’s back. I had to stifle a laugh at this sight. The little cat riding roughshod over the ripped, frightening guy with the murderous gaze. Well not really, actually we all know Levi’s a big softie at heart with a resting bitch face and a passion for boxing. Not that I mind, especially when we’re having a sleepover and he’s sleeping shirtless because he- eh, I meant _it_ is hot as fuck. In his room. Because it’s summer. Nevermind.

Speaking of that, I’m thirsty. Forcing myself to tear my gaze away from the sleeping beauty on the bed next to my futon, I pull away my thin sheet and stand up, careful not to make more noises than necessary. I myself am wearing a loose tank top and short sweats, my messy hair tied in a short ponytail. With a last glance to pale skin and raven hair, I make my way out of Levi’s bedroom. Yawning, I shut the door behind me with a quiet ‘click!’ before strutting over to the kitchen, which is just bright enough so that I don’t need to switch on the light. I don’t have the feeling I slept for long though, so it can’t be morning yet, plus the light’s cooler, so maybe it’s full moon this night? I don’t know, but Levi would be the one knowing this. He’s always researching those things, along with reading fantasy stories he finds incredibly funny. As I gave him the first Twilight book as a gag gift for his sixteenth birthday, he sadly threw it out of the window. I found it three weeks later in his nightstand, and couldn’t help but tease him about it for months. Earned me many flicks against my forehead and ruffled hair, but definitely worth it.

Grinning at the memory, I rummage through the cupboards until I find Levi’s favorite mug, where _C’est la fucking vie!_ is printed on in a fancy script, flowers surrounding it. I probably shouldn’t use it if I want a good-humored Levi in the morning.

Pff. As if Levi would be good-humored otherwise.

It’s quite strange that I don’t know his kitchen that well although I’m visiting him regularly since we got to know each other years ago, but he always refuses to let me help when we cook something. Thus I’m not very familiar with it. Does that mean it’d be his fault if I’m dying of thirst or hunger right in his kitchen because I didn’t find shit? My death would be slow and painful, and there’s nothing I could do…oh wait a minute, I think I just found the fridge. Sweet.

Except that the fucking light isn’t turning on. Just my luck.

Groaning, I squint my eyes in favor of seeing better, but I can only detect the silhouettes of some … cartons, I think? Milk, maybe? I reach out and take it out of the fridge so I could read the label, but there’s nothing, it’s just a plain carton. I didn’t know Levi transfers the drinks in his fridge into some other packages. Well, he _has_ a thing about cleanliness, so I shouldn’t wonder.

Shrugging, I close the fridge door by pushing my ass against it and then open the carton. I’m about to pour it into my mug, but suddenly, the idea that it’s maybe rancid crosses my mind. There’s no date of expiry on the top, so how should I know? Grimacing at the thought, I hold the opening under my nose and breathe in. Result: smells like…nothing whatsoever. I guess this is a good sign so I decide to give it a chance, but halt my movements when I noticed something.

Eh…Milk shouldn’t be that dark, right? I narrow my eyebrows and tilt the mug so that the liquid reflects the little light that was in the kitchen. Judging by the color, it could be red wine…who the fuck has their wine stored in cartons?

Levi apparently.

I roll my eyes and set the mug down. Wonderful, now that I’ve only found alcohol so far and that doesn’t really help when being thirsty, I’ll probably have to settle for the lukewarm water from the faucet. Yay. Note my enthusiasm.

After chugging three glasses of water, I put that and the carton away and leave the mug on the table as a reminder for myself in the morning to ask Levi about it. With a yawn, I make my way back to Levi’s bedroom, hoping he didn’t wake up from my little expedition to the kitchen. Well, he does lie on his side now, face turned towards me and tucked into the crook of his arm, but he probably just turned around while sleeping. 

After shooing a mischievous looking Captain away from my pillow, I lie down again and pull the thin sheet up to my shoulders and turn on my side as well so the fucker won’t choke me again.

And I totally did not stare at Levi’s endearingly peaceful sleeping face for twenty minutes like some creep before I fell asleep. Nope. Not me.

**Author's Note:**

> part two is going to be online within some days :) Thank you for reading <3


End file.
